


Day Twelve: Don't Move

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Day Twelve: Don't Move, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alec Lightwood, Scared Magnus Bane, Whump, Whumptober 2019, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twelve: Don't MoveorPast trauma tends to strike up fear at the worst timeorMagnus goes out onto a frozen lake to get Max's scarf, only to have the ice begin to crack underneath him, rendering him in a state of panic. Best husband Alec to the rescue





	Day Twelve: Don't Move

“I’m going to drown I’m going to drown Alec don’t let me drown please I can’t-”

“Magnus, _don’t move_” 

It had started off a peaceful day out in the park to play in the snow. Alec, Magnus and their two sons had gotten all bundled up to go on a small family outing. 

Whilst the small family had been enjoying themselves a large gust of wind had blown Max’s scarf right off and into the middle of the large frozen lake. Without a second thought, Magnus had gone carefully to retrieve his son’s scarf as the lake was completely frozen solid

At least that was what he thought

As he turned to walk back to his family, the ice under his foot had made a sickening cracking noise, making Magnus freeze on the spot.

The horror that had washed over Alec as he saw his husband freeze was indescribable, he knew Magnus had an insane fear of large bodies of water due to his childhood and this was not a good situation.

Alec had slowly made his way onto the ice and was currently a few metres away from his panicked and hyperventilating husband.

“Magnus. Magnus look at me” Alec said gently, trying to get Magnus’ attention off the ice which he was staring intently at. Magnus’ tear-filled eyes flicked up to Alec as his husband slowly inched his way forward with his arms outstretched.

“You’re okay, everything is gonna be okay. I need you to breathe for me” Alec instructed but Magnus only choked back a sob and shook his head.

“It’s cracking Alec I’m going to fall in and drown” Magnus sobbed gripping the scarf in his hands tighter.

“No you aren’t, I won’t let you fall in” Alec could feel the ice cracking under his feet as he got closer to Magnus. If he moved slowly and carefully, there was no chance they’d fall in, but Magnus was in panic mode and there was no way his brain was thinking logically 

“Magnus, do you trust me?” Magnus’ eyes met his once again and he nodded shakily

“Then you know I would never let anything happen to you, reach out your hands” Alec continued gently, watching as Magnus slowly reached out his hands before grasping at Alec’s tightly.

“You’re doing amazing love, now take a step for me” Magnus’ eyes widened and he shook his head.

“I can’t I can’t the ice i-it’ll-”

“Don’t look focus on the ice, just slowly move your foot forwards and look at me” Alec tugged slightly on Magnus’ hands making his husband’s foot move slightly.

“There you go! Just keep doing that and focusing on me alright?” Magnus nodded biting on his bottom lip. Together the two slowly shuffled off the ice and back to the bank where their sons were waiting. As soon as they were off the ice Magnus fell into Alec’s arms, gripping the back of his coat tightly as he trembled.

“You’re safe now Magnus, I’m so proud of you” Alec murmured holding Magnus and allowing him to just breathe and relax.

“How about we head home and maybe watch some movies with some hot chocolate?”

Still non-verbal, Magnus gave Alec a small smile and a nod taking his husband’s hand and Max’s small one in his other.

“You okay Papa?” Max’s little face looked up at his father worryingly, never seeing him in such a state before.

“He’ll be okay Maxie, papa is just a little shaken up” Alec answered for Magnus

“Okay… thank you for getting my scarf papa, you were very brave on that big lake” Magnus huffed out a laugh in response.

“Your papa is one of the bravest people I know, but even brave people sometimes need a little bit of help at times”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet  
I will catch up I promise
> 
> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
